An End to Resistance
by Amethyst Jackson
Summary: Set between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Bella is waiting for Edward when he comes back from hunting. Edward stops resisting. In a good way.


**Title:** An End to Resistance

**Author:** Amethyst Jackson

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** E/B

**Disclaimer:** These characters aren't mine, nor do I lay any claim to them. I'm not making any money off of this endeavor. Just spreadin' the love around.

**Summary:** Set between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Bella is waiting for Edward when he comes back from hunting. Edward stops resisting. In a good way.

**A/N:** This is the second fic I've written via twitter (AJwritesafic). Another one is now underway, so…check it out, if you want an advanced screening. Or follow me (amethystjackson).

* * *

**An End to Resistance**

I was waiting in his bed – our bed, really – when he came back from hunting. My excuse for staying the night had been wedding planning, but in truth, I'd only wanted to be there when he returned home. Maybe my nonexistent wifely instincts were finally kicking in; maybe I'd appreciated our relationship even more since I'd made my choice; or maybe I was just as hopelessly addicted to him as ever.

Edward shut the door gently behind him and was at my side in an instant. He offered me a warm smile as he sat on the edge of the bed. "This is a pleasant surprise."

"I missed you," I said sheepishly, drinking him in. His hair was dark with rain and his eyes glowed golden, still carrying a gleam of excitement from the hunt. He always dressed a little more casually than he usually did to hunt, and I liked to see him that way – old, faded jeans with the knees worn open and a T-shirt, now soaked and clinging to his skin. The universe was conspiring to make him even more tempting to me.

"I've missed you, too," he said, stroking my cheek with the back of his fingers the way he had when our relationship had first started, except now the caution was replaced with tenderness. I melted.

"Did you have a good hunt?" I asked, trying to distract myself from the need to touch him.

"A successful hunt, but long," he said as his fingers trailed down my neck. "I couldn't think about anything but getting back to you."

My blood pulsed eagerly under his touch. "Well," I managed breathlessly, "You're here now."

"Yes, I am," he murmured, distraction in his voice. My heart hammered as his eyes traveled down to my chest and stomach, stopping at my hips where the blankets rested.

"Edward?" My voice came out strained.

"I can't stop thinking about what it will be like," he said so quietly and quickly, I almost couldn't make out the words. "What it will be like to touch you, to make love to you. What sounds you'll make and how your skin will feel against mine. It's driving me mad. You would think that after nearly a hundred years I would be more resistant to such feelings; it's not as though I'm battling raging hormones like some teenage boy. But you drive me to distraction, Bella, and it gets worse every day…"

The look in his eyes was golden fire, threatening to consume me completely. He'd never spoken this way before, had always hidden his desires to the point that I sometimes wondered if they existed at all…but there could be no doubt now. Edward was aroused, and he wanted me.

"Now you know how I feel," I joked, but my voice was breathy, clearly flustered.

He chuckled, but his eyes were locked on my mouth, so intent that my breath caught in my throat as he leaned down to kiss me.

Our lips met in a crash of sparks that shocked and burned my skin. I reached for him automatically, pulling at his shoulders in an effort to bring him down to me. He pulled away instead, but my groan of frustration died abruptly as I realized he'd taken his shirt off.

I raised an eyebrow, mostly for the sake of provoking him. If Edward wanted to take his shirt off, I was more than happy to let him.

"I don't want you to catch a chill from the damp," he explained as he leaned over me again.

"Sure you don't," I said, infusing my voice with plenty of skepticism.

"It's true!" he said, looking flustered. I couldn't resist.

"It's okay, Edward. You're my fiancé; I think you're allowed to hit on me once in awhile."

"You're teasing me," he complained, glaring. I started to laugh but his lips cut me off. I fell instantly under his spell, and my hands found their way to his bare shoulders. His skin was cool and smooth like polished marble under my fingertips. I felt down his muscular back, around to his flat stomach. He was so wonderfully solid. I had an inexplicable urge to wrap my body around his, to feel all that strength against me.

Edward's mouth moved to my neck and I felt his cool hand on my hip, beneath my shirt, against my skin. My body pressed into his touch involuntarily. Encouraged, he slid his hand higher, cupping my naked breast. My nipple pebbled in response and his thumb slid over it, making me gasp. He brought his lips insistently back to mine while his hand continued to caress me, and his hips pressed into mine, allowing me to feel his hardness against my core.

I moaned and pulled away, struggling to breathe. "Shouldn't we stop and think about this?"

"Stopping and thinking takes too much time," he argued, tugging up on the hem of my shirt. I let him pull it off; my desire was too great to allow me to refuse.

"What about our souls?" I asked. My breath caught in my throat when I realized he was staring.

"Our souls will be fine, but I'm not sure I will," he replied. I could practically feel his eyes raking over me, and my skin flushed in response. I moved to cover myself, but his quick hands stopped me, holding my wrists down.

His eyes flashed up to mine. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No," I said quickly. "No, don't stop."

"If anything I do hurts at all –"

"You won't hurt me," I said. It sounded like I was channeling the promise from his own mouth.

"No," he agreed, and suddenly his face was very close to mine, our bodies touching. He exhaled, and his breath made my head swim.

"Edward," I sighed, clutching his shoulders as he kissed my mouth and neck and collarbone. His cool skin brushed against my chest and I was wildly impatient for him to touch me.

"Do you have any idea how lovely you are?" he murmured against my skin. His fingers drew lines along my waist, tickling me. "It's too much to resist…"

I couldn't respond; I was too distracted by the way his lips moved ever lower, down toward my chest. I could almost see his cold kisses giving off steam as they touched my overheated skin.

His eyes darted up to my face just as his lips closed around my right nipple. I felt a tremor all the way down to my toes, and then his tongue touched me, and I couldn't stop from crying out.

He hesitated. "Was that – "

"Don't stop," I urged, twisting my fingers in his hair. He growled a little and lowered his head to my other breast, swirling his tongue against me with a gentleness that belied the wildness in his eyes. That wildness excited me. It wasn't the wildness of an animal or a monster, but of a man in lust.

"Let me touch you," I found myself saying as he slipped further from my grasp, kissing his way down to my navel. The look in his eyes made me feel bolder. I wanted him to feel what I felt, to make him crazy with want.

"Not yet," he murmured, plucking at the elastic band of my shorts. "Not until I'm done with you."

I watched, breathless and turned on to the point of pain, as he slowly pulled my shorts and panties down my legs. His eyes carefully followed the path of his hands, studying each new exposed inch, and I felt my face burn at his intense scrutiny. I clutched my thighs together, hiding that part of my body that even _I_ hadn't seen up-close, and cursed myself for not shaving my legs today.

"Stop gnawing on your lip, love," Edward whispered with a smile, glancing up to my face as the last of my clothing hit the floor. "You're every fantasy come true."

I managed a shaky laugh as his hands came back to my legs, brushing up the backs of my calves. His fingers stroked the backs of my knees and then teased the sensitive skin of my inner thighs. I actually whimpered, and I blushed with embarrassment.

He began to kiss where his hands had just been, his eyes flicking up to mine. "Are you embarrassed for me to know you're aroused, Isabella?" My full name had never sounded so erotic.

"A little," I said shakily. Between said embarrassment and arousal, I felt hot all over. I wanted his cold body against mine to ease the heat.

"I can smell it, you know," he murmured, his breath fluttering across my center, making me shiver. "It makes it that much harder not to…taste you."

As he spoke those words, his lips brushed against my clitoris, and I knew his comment had nothing to do with my blood. I twisted my fingers in his hair, feeling as though I could fly to pieces at any moment.

I felt his tongue, quickly flicking against the small nub, like an ice cube on my skin. I couldn't put into words the way it felt, like an electric charge, maybe, but more pleasurable. My entire body hummed with it, but it all concentrated deep in my core, into a knot of ecstasy.

He took a longer lick now, swiping up my crevice. It was so strange, and so intimate. I'd never felt closer to him, and that added to the pleasure.

His hands held my legs securely apart, keeping me open to him as he licked and sucked. Occasionally his tongue would probe at my entrance, and he would give a hum of pleasure each time. I wondered, through my blissful haze, if he really were tasting me and enjoying it. I couldn't think about why just then, but the thought made the knot within me tighten.

Within minutes – maybe even less than that, but it felt like hours – my legs were quivering in his grasp, belying the desperation of my body for _something_. The languid movements of his tongue were too much and not enough, causing sensations almost painful in their intensity. I wanted to pull back or press myself closer, but his grip allowed neither.

That's when the knot began to tighten rapidly, and I felt the alarming, unstoppable crescendo of pleasure in my groin. I knew, instinctively, that this was the point of it all, the destination I'd been trying so hard to reach. Then Edward sucked lightly on my nub, pressing his tongue against it simultaneously.

The knot didn't merely unravel. It exploded.

I cried out; it was impossible not to, while the pleasure flooded my body. It was like a sweet fire that tingled and tantalized, rather than burned. I shook with the force of it, but still Edward held me to his mouth, dragging it out endlessly. My heart felt like it would burst if he didn't stop. By the time he finally pulled away, I was mumbling incoherently, limp and breathless as the energy pulsed through every cell of my body.

Dazedly, I registered his cold arms pulling me against him. I focused on breathing, clinging to his shoulders as an anchor. He drew light circles on my back with his fingertips. I sighed and melted into him.

"You shouldn't have done that," I mumbled. "I didn't even get to touch you."

Edward chuckled and lifted my face so I could see him. His eyes smoldered. "Who said we were done?"

The thrill of arousal and anticipation that shot through me shocked me. I didn't know how I could be ready for more so soon, after what he had just done to me, but with one look, he had me on edge again.

"You better mean that," I said, pulling myself up to kiss him fiercely. I pushed at his shoulders and he cooperated, easing onto his back. I sat up, admiring the view. I'd seen his chest before, of course, but it still knocked me breathless. Sleek skin over taut muscle, the tantalizing line of hair and the sharp angles of his pelvic bone that disappeared under the jeans that rode low on his hips – I felt oddly predatory.

"Bella?"

I met his eyes, and I thought I saw his widen just a little, as if taken aback by the look in mine. His movements were too quick for me to be sure. I leaned in to kiss him again while I explored with my hands, trying to trace every ridge and crevice. He made soft sounds of pleasure against my lips, little groans and purrs that excited me. I'd never heard those sounds before.

Eventually, I dragged my mouth away from his, much as it pained me to do so, and started to kiss along his jaw. I tried to mimic the way he always kissed me, brushing my lips against his neck. I flicked my tongue out to taste his skin, and his arms wrapped around me as he groaned.

"Do you like this?" I asked, unsure. I was fairly certain he could barely feel what I did to him, all things considered.

He laughed, a gentle rumble through his chest. "You have no idea, Bella."

"Good," I sighed, returning my lips to his shoulder. I pressed my teeth against his collarbone experimentally. His answering growl surprised me, but I didn't pull away this time. Instead, I pressed my body closer to his and sucked at the spot I'd just bitten. His arms around me tightened as his whole body went rigid; I glanced up.

"Was that bad?" I asked nervously, sitting up.

He laughed again, a weak sound this time, and shook his head with his eyes closed. His eyes opened again, and they burned. "Oh, Bella, don't you have any idea what you do to me? You overwhelm my senses."

I had to look away to make my brain work again, so I looked down. The sight of my naked body against his shocked me, and it occurred to me that Edward still had his pants on – completely unfair. He let out a surprised hiss as my fingers dropped to the button of his jeans. I glanced up at his tight expression before popping the button and tugging down the zipper, pleased that he never moved to stop me. It seemed this was really going to happen, finally.

The opening in the fly of his jeans revealed the rest of the line of hair that led from his navel, down to his very bare pelvis. He wasn't wearing any underwear; I gulped.

I met Edward's eyes once more. Clearly, he was tense, but his eyes were anticipatory, excited. It gave me the confidence I needed to tug at the waistband of his pants. Edward lifted his hips cooperatively, and I eased his pants over the obvious bulge, unable to look away as I pulled them down his legs.

Edward's naked form was easily the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. The greatest artists of all time couldn't have dreamed up this kind of unadulterated perfection. Long, lean-muscled legs led up to taut thighs and narrow hips. His large erection rose undaunted between them. I struggled to take my eyes off of it, to let them roam over his sculpted torso and his broad shoulders, finally to return to his face. His eyes watched me intently, looking for any signs of hesitance. I didn't want to give him the idea that I didn't want this.

"Bella…" He reached his arms around me and gently guided my body down onto his, so that we touched chest to chest and our legs entwined. I'd never felt so awake and alive in my life as I did wrapped in his arms, flush against him, electricity surging where our skin touched to leave me quaking already.

Edward let out a shuddering sigh and lifted my chin to look into my face. The look in his eyes was the most incredible thing I'd ever seen. "Bella, my Bella. How did I resist you for so long?"

I knew the question was rhetorical, but I answered anyway. "I don't know – I've been trying my hardest to tempt you."

Edward laughed, but he looked anything but amused. Aroused, yes, and a little tender, but not amused. "Silly Bella...you never had to try. You really have no idea how you appeal to me, do you? How many nights I've spent tormented by fantasies? How much I've wanted to throw caution to the wind and take everything you were offering?"

I swallowed heavily and inadvertently shifted my body against his, sending my overwrought nerves into another flurry of excitement. "If that's the case, you've hidden it very well."

"Too well, apparently, if you really don't know how much I want you. I suppose I'll just have to keep showing you – every day. Several times a day, if necessary," he added with a devious smirk.

I couldn't even think to form a coherent response to that, but it didn't matter. He kissed me, and my whole world narrowed down to his lips and his body beneath mine. I tasted his lips, unable to resist the temptation, savoring the flavor that was uniquely his. For once, he didn't pull away when my wandering tongue ventured too close to his teeth. Instead, he let out a groan that reverberated through my entire body, and I rubbed against him unthinkingly. We let out simultaneous gasps as my overheated sex came into contact with his cool shaft for the first time.

In a flash, I found myself pinned to the bed, his body like a steel cage over mine. I didn't want to escape.

"Bella, I…I need you to tell me that you want this now. I need you to be sure. Because I only have just enough control left to walk away now if you ask me to."

"Please, please don't stop. I need you now." I should have been embarrassed to beg, but as always with Edward, I had lost all sense of dignity or shame.

"You should… hold on to me," he said, even as he slipped his arms beneath me to cradle me closer. "This is going to hurt, no matter what I do."

"I know," I said, but I splayed my feeble human hands across his solid back just the same. If nothing else, the familiarity of his marble skin gave me comfort.

"I love you," he breathed, a reminder before he unwillingly caused me pain.

"I love you," I echoed back, a reminder that I would always forgive him.

Then, he slid inside me with one graceful stroke.

In a way, I was prepared for the pain, for the sudden invasion. I was almost prepared for the shocking fullness. But I wasn't – couldn't be – prepared for the wash of emotions and peripheral sensations that made it all worth it.

In that one movement, I had felt his muscles flexing under my fingertips. I had felt the surprising eroticism of my nipples brushing against his chest. I had heard his sharp exhalation of unnecessary breath as I surrounded him. I felt the burn of his gaze on my face. His eyes warred between agonizing pleasure and concern for me. I saw concern win, and I felt indescribably cherished, wanted, loved. The pain was insignificant next to that gift.

"Bella?" he gasped out. "Are you okay?"

The breathy laugh bubbled up unbidden. "I'm…wonderful."

"Oh, God, you feel…there are no words to describe how utterly amazing you feel," he groaned. "I had no idea…"

The pain was slowly disappearing, soothed by his numbing coldness and overpowered by my desire for him. I tightened my arms and legs around him and buried my fingers in his hair, so ready for more of him. He consumed me completely – his scent surrounded me, his taste lingered on my tongue, his gorgeous face filled my vision. No, I had had no idea, either…no idea just how powerful this experience would be.

Satisfied by whatever he saw in my expression, Edward finally began to move. He'd been perfectly still, of course, and when he pulled out, my body reacted forcefully. Warmth rushed through my body and my legs shook, just with that one small movement. Then he filled me again, and the sensations were magnified tenfold.

"Oh, dear God," I gasped, clutching his body like a lifeline. Did it feel this good for everybody, and if so, how on earth did they survive it?

Edward answered with a low, guttural moan as he cradled my head and pressed his forehead to mine. Looking into his eyes so close while he slowly moved in and out of me was entirely too much, but I didn't dare lower my eyelids. His expression was too beautiful to miss; seeing his pleasure was almost more gratifying than my own. Almost. Still, I could see the restraint, too, and could feel the tension in his body as he held himself in check. I wished I could tell him to let go…I wanted to erase the strain from his features and see him lost in unadulterated bliss. For now, though, that was impossible, and I focused on giving him as much as I could as a human.

I pressed my lips to his and held his face in my hands, kissing him with everything I had while our bodies moved together. I kissed him and touched everywhere I could reach, but soon it was too hard to focus on anything more than the effect he was having on my body. I would never be able to adequately describe the way it felt. It was something like a ripple of heat constantly spreading outward from where we were joined…or an electrical current running between us…but more. It was more consuming, more overpowering, more pleasurable than anything to which I could compare it.

It wasn't long before I completely lost control over myself. My nerves sizzled and my arms and legs went weak and suddenly I was more alive than I had ever been. I pressed my body as close as it would go to his and gave into the tide of ecstasy.

Edward panted my name in shuddering gasps, dragging his lips worshipfully over my neck and shoulders, and I knew he felt it, too.

Just as feeling was beginning to return to my legs, he pushed deep inside me and let out the most primal, beautiful sound I'd ever heard. I watched his face, enthralled, as the pleasure finally overpowered him. His body shuddered as the cry tore from his throat, and as he held himself shaking above me, I finally _knew_.

For as long as I'd been with Edward, I'd been in awe of him, of his beautiful body and even more beautiful soul. It had taken a long time and a lot of pain for me to really and truly believe he loved me. Not until this moment, however, had I realized that he was _mine_. Seeing his vulnerability, seeing to the state to which I could reduce him, brought that knowledge into startling clarity. He was mine, to touch and hold and love and nurture. Mine, forever.

By the time he pulled away and lay beside me, a few tears had escaped.

"Bella?" His voice was at once sated and apprehensive. "Please tell me those are happy tears."

"They are," I assured him, snuggling immediately into his side. Being separated from his skin seemed like a crime just then. "That was…I'll never be able to explain what that meant to me. Thank you, Edward."

"It's hardly something you should have to _thank_ me for," Edward said with a roll of his eyes. "Believe me when I say, it was my pleasure. But truly, Bella, you're okay? I didn't hurt you at all?"

"No," I shook my head. "I feel better than I ever have in my entire life."

His answering smile was just a little smug, but mostly it mirrored my own happiness – the kind of happiness that burst at the seams trying to get out.

"I can't wait for forever with you," he said with a blissful sigh before he pressed his nose into my hair and inhaled deeply. I just smiled against his shoulder, happy to know something he didn't, for once.

"We don't have to wait at all, Edward. Forever is already here."

The End


End file.
